<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple commitments by Sh_Wat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189153">Simple commitments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_Wat/pseuds/Sh_Wat'>Sh_Wat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Gestures, a little bit of hurt-comfort maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_Wat/pseuds/Sh_Wat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald is late to the dinner he wanted to have with Jim, tired and aggravated. But their evening still can be saved, all it takes is two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple commitments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warning - it gets progressively more sappy, but i couldn't stop myself.<br/>Still can't get tired of writing these cheesy date scenarios for them :-)<br/>English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim knew from the moment he got the message that the evening plans are aborted.</p><p>
  <em>“Urgent matters will hold me a bit longer”.</em>
</p><p>In Jim’s field of work it always meant “I’ll be home after midnight or maybe in the morning”. And with all differences, Oswald worked in the same current of events and people. </p><p>But it was friday night, Jim once in a lifetime got home early and actually had attempted to prepare a dinner. He never was outstanding cook, but he gave the meal his best effort and considered this chicken breasts and rice with corn and carrots one of his successes, while was eating alone on his kitchen, trying not to think about the call from GCPD at any moment. Oswald’s ‘urgent matter’ hardly was all that safe and sound.</p><p>Jim washed his plate and stuffed Oswald’s in the fridge. Most likely he will eat it himself, Oswald hardly would agree to de-frozed food. But the bottle of wine he decided to leave not open – it was one of more fancy sorts, bought with Lucius’ advice, and Jim didn’t like being wine-drunk anyway. So he went after good old cheap whiskey bottle in the shelf. Not like he really needed it, but hours went after Oswald’s message, and while Jim knew that he’s more than capable of handling his troubles, there was a ghost of sticky chill down his spine – the remembrance of that night of Jerome’s reign when Harvey couldn’t reach the mayoral office and next morning Oswald was missing and big neon green question mark was crossing his portrait.</p><p>Jim shivered, gulped the whiskey down and made himself to take the phone in hand. But the moment he flipped it open someone knocked on his door.</p><p>Hope and relief were so powerful Jim forgot to get the gun ready. But he really was a lucky man – it was Oswald on the other side of the door, a little more pale than usual and a smiling a little too shaky, but there was no blood on his clothes –</p><p>Jim couldn’t finish his inspection, when Oswald suddenly swung towards him, and Jim caught him, feeling his heart falling rapidly down. There was always a possibility of poisoning…</p><p>- Be damned that leg! – Oswald shouted suddenly, wrenching himself from Jim’s hands. His face became even more irritated when he saw Jim’s expression – O, please, James! I’m far from dying in the moment, but would much appreciate it if you get it together and offer me to sit already.</p><p>Jim was so relieved Oswald was alright that he didn’t even register the snide in the tone and nodded, letting him in and gesturing towards the couch. Next to the table where the whiskey were still sitting.</p><p>- Should have known you’d already hit that. Is there a chance you will offer me something less questionable? – Oswald asked with sharp smile, sitting on the couch with slight wincing.</p><p>- Sure there is. Pills? – After Oswald shook his head, scoffing, Jim added – Then that royal tea you left the other day - or whatever it’s called.</p><p>Jim went to the kitchen, hurriedly put the kettle on. He wasn’t sure about how to help Oswald here, his knowledge of non-medicine old wounds treatment was not perfect and it’s not like Oswald would really appreciate mumbling in his current mindset. They weren’t seeing each other for that long time, and mostly Oswald acted as if his leg was of no inconvenience to him, and with all the familiarity after all things they lived through Jim still thought Oswald deserved to be treated as he would like to in those matters. So if it means that Jim shouldn’t fuss over him, he would not.</p><p>When he came back with the cup of tea Oswald was sitting with his head thrown back on the back of the couch. He raised his gaze on Jim approaching and smiled, less arsenic than before.</p><p>- Thank you.</p><p>After Jim stored the bottle away and joined Oswald, he was looking almost regretful.</p><p>- I hope you’re not taking it personally, Jim. I’m not very pleasant company when I’m tired.</p><p>- No one ever is, - Jim huffed. The corners of Oswald’s mouth were still uncomfortably hardened, and Jim decided to forgo preambles and reached down to his leg. Oswald’s expression became alerted instantly.</p><p>- Would it ease… after the massage? – Jim offered, slightly coughing from not surprising embarrassment. He was never the one to talk everything through, but right now it was required.</p><p>Oswald looked at him for a few seconds, unreadable shadow on his face. Then sighed:</p><p>- Maybe.</p><p>He sat up so he was in the corner of the couch with his feet on Jim’s lap. Jim put away his boot carefully and raised the pant. He wasn’t looking at Oswald, giving him all the privacy now available. He wasn’t sure how to go about it, he was never a manual therapist and was never sure that he can be careful enough. With things that needed it, with people in pain. But he moved his hands anyway. Unrushed, circling motions. He heard Oswald’s ragged breath out, and tried to apply less pressure, but Oswald added quietly “No, that’s good, keep going”.</p><p>Soon his own motions became calming for Jim too. The good feeling returned – the evening was peaceful, Oswald was here and not wounded, and Jim was able to aid him. They would stay the night together, and the next day was free for Jim – at least if nothing happen – so the morning was theirs too. The room was semi-dark because Jim didn’t set the light and the only source was the golden glow of kitchen lamp. There was calm in the late evening behind the window – benefit of living far from busy street.</p><p>- Have I told you that you can be very sweet? – Oswald said not loud, and Jim raised his head. Oswald was watching him with a little smile on his lips, tired but soft, finally. – Tea, the massage, not getting riled up by my jabs. And you were worried about me, were you?</p><p>- You’re lucky – I had a good day at work, - Jim answered. – And I was worried – that you invented some foolproof scheme to avoid my cooking.</p><p>Oswald laughed. Then his face became slightly apologetic.</p><p>- Sorry I missed your dinner. – His expression went sly. – Or maybe not, depending on what you got.</p><p>- You will find out tomorrow, - Jim answered, not stopping his ministrations – When I will pack it to you on your way home.</p><p>Oswald caught his hand and pulled him closer:</p><p>- I could never guess that you can be such a dutiful stay-at-home type.</p><p>- One night in town, special event, - Jim snorted, breathing in before diving into a kiss.</p><p>Oswald kissed in a handful of ways, but he had his signature – he always lost himself into it. And Jim gladly got lost with him.</p><p>- Wanted to see you so badly today, - Oswald whispered, pulling Jim closer by his shirt. – All this endless evening…</p><p>Oswald's open lips hastily caressed the skin of Jim’s neck, his tongue teasing it slightly. The sensation was between ticklish and tantalizing, and Jim caught Oswald’s face in hands to bring him into full blown kiss, crawling onto him at this point.</p><p>Oswald growled, pulling him closer, his hands squeezing Jim’s hips. He was kissing Jim like he will never have another chance, teetering on biting s Jim’s lower lip. Jim felt buzzed with how just kissing was making them feel like they were losing all boundaries, all pretenses.</p><p>- I think we should go to the bedroom, - Jim said, leaning back, but Oswald held him firm. His face was flushed, breath fastened.</p><p>- I think, - Oswald said hoarsely, - we shouldn’t let go of each other even for a sec.</p><p>Jim just laughed, and Oswald smiled in kind; it was a hungry smile, and Jim slipped his hand around his neck, bowing his head down to kiss him again. Jim felt how Oswald trailed his fingers down Jim’s stomach to his belt, unbuckling it with one hand while the other pushed the shirt off Jim’s shoulders.</p><p>- Love it when you’re just in this, - Oswald said, trailing his fingers over the undershirt. – And you are very much aware of that, are you?</p><p>Jim met his eyes, and for a moment neither of them moved, they were just breathing each other’s air, and then Oswald was pushing him back to sit straighter. Jim held himself on the back of the couch, then pulled off Oswald’s jacket. He was sitting on Oswald’s lap, pressing him down.</p><p>- Let’s go for it, - Oswald whispered, before reaching to kiss Jim again, deep, his tongue dipping greedily. He was a little bit too forceful, but Jim loved it, he loved wanting more with him.</p><p>How had he gone so long without letting himself to know what it was like?</p><p>Oswald nuzzled Jim’s neck again, breathing in right over pulse point, then hummed, cupping his hips upward at the same time so that his clothed cock rubbed directly against Jim’s ass.</p><p>Their position gave Jim leverage at this, and he was grinding down as hard as he wanted. Oswald’s hands fisted into Jim’s undershirt, he let out half-laugh half-moan and caught Jim’s hips, stalling him a bit.</p><p>- Your trousers, off, - Oswald said, and Jim moved off him swiftly, realizing he’s smiling like he’s high. Oswald watched him with rapt attention, and despite the fact that Jim didn’t manage to get rid of his trousers in enticing or even graceful way, but Oswald’s gaze was burning anyway.</p><p>Jim wanted to climb on Oswald again, but he stopped him, smoothed his hands up Jim’s legs as he reached to kiss and bite along the inside of Jim’s left inner thigh, working upward toward his groin.</p><p>- Close your eyes for me. - Oswald said.</p><p>Jim might have looked like he was going to tease him about it, but all Oswald had to do was raise his eyebrow, and he obeyed.</p><p>He felt Oswald peel the waistband of his pants down. When Oswald enveloped the head with his mouth, he chanted forward, just a bit, but Oswald held him back with his forearm over his abdomen. He slid all the way down once, twice, before finding a faster rhythm.</p><p>Jim’s head was hanging back, he moaned, trying to stay still. Oswald was working on his cock with relish, humming approvingly when Jim’s fingers treaded his hair, as gentle as Jim could now.</p><p>Oswald was close to fantastic in this. Soon Jim was nearly collapsing, overwhelmed by sensation, his entire body was shaking. When he gave in into the wave of pleasure, he opened his eyes and he saw how Oswald took his cock deep and was holding him all the way to the end, his searing eyes piercing Jim through.</p><p>Oswald swallowed all to the last drop. Then tuck Jim back and leaned back to look at him, the corner of his mouth twitching upward as Jim came closer and carded a hand through his hair.  </p><p>He looked almost as seated and elated as Jim felt now, with mellow lightness already filing his limbs. But the race was not over yet. Jim started taking off Oswald’s vest and unbuttoning his shirt, belt. Oswald was watching him with same ghost of smile, lifting his hips to let Jim take the trousers off him, allowed to maneuver his bad leg with all tenderness Jim could.</p><p>Confusion flashed on his face when Jim lifted Oswald's thighs on his own and turned them over in a series of lucky motions, so they were sitting face to face on the couch, Oswald’s legs on his.</p><p>Jim threw away his undershirt and pulled Oswald’s pants off. Finally he could have Oswald’s cock in his hands, hot and hard and perfect.</p><p>- Let’s go for it, - Jim grunted, and Oswald gasped, starting to thrust forward into stroking fist. He tipped forward and hid his face in Jim’s neck, was kissing and biting the skin between breaths and moans.</p><p>It was Jim’s most favorite part – to feel Oswald tremble in his arms, to melt into him with every move, to soak him, his pulse and his breath and his pleasure. Proof that Oswald is honest with him about it, about them. The thought would bring shame in the light of day, - how many proofs does one need, after everything Oswald forgave him - but in the heated moment Jim was basking in Oswald’s closeness, his absolute openness.</p><p>Oswald was close already, and with moan and shudder he raised his head so he could kiss Jim, not stopping for a second, just as Jim.</p><p>They were eye to eye for a moment. Oswald’s expression was almost desperate, and not for physical release only. For support, for feeling of safety. And right here Jim could give him that, moving faster and reaching to hold him closer, to kiss his cheekbone, the wet salty corner of his eye, dampen with sweat hair on his temple. And Oswald smiled when Jim looked at him, victorious smile, joyful. He was the most beautiful thing Jim ever saw in Gotham.</p><p>It took him a moment to realize that Oswald was speaking again.</p><p>- I need you, - Oswald said, so tender despite gasping. - Give it to me, darling.</p><p>They kissed, sloppy and deep, Oswald’s moves were halting, rougher, his grip was harder. Oswald needed him, and he had him, they found a way to have each other completely. Jim could never gather why he was given something this precious unconditionally, why the gift wasn’t revoked, but he was full of rapture over the feeling that they got each other and not letting go now.</p><p>He shivered when the hot semen fell on his chest, right where he wanted it, and Oswald fell back on the couch, panting. Jim was caressing his quivering thighs until they stilled, then stood up with a ghost of illogical regret to wash himself.</p><p>When he came back, thinking vaguely about the way he would keep Oswald’s claim on his body in more functional and logical way, Oswald already put the pants back and was reaching for his shirt.</p><p>- Hey! – Jim exclaimed, walking towards him and falling next on the couch to throw hands around him. – No moving next ten minutes at best, you know my rules.</p><p>Oswald ruffled Jim's hair and huffed, but snuggled back just as eagerly.</p><p>- What’s on your mind? – he asked, throwing his head on Jim’s shoulder and nudging him under the chin a little.</p><p>- Well, stuff, - Jim shrugged, still fishing for at least half-formed idea, but in his blissful state he couldn’t really find one that wouldn’t sound cheesy. – Weather, tv program… how the tattoo of your initials would look on my chest…</p><p>Oswald yelped from surprise, and moved to look Jim in the face. He smiled, a little wild, idea seemed li be to his liking, but he didn’t took it really seriously.</p><p>- Serious intentions here, right, Jim? But we don’t need to go this far. So far that it would become a regret one day.</p><p>His expression turned a little too contemplative, he clearly tried to play it off as a joke and to physically distance himself a bit. Jim touched his elbow to catch his unnerved gaze.</p><p>- Sorry if this sounded as… mocking this, what we have. I didn’t mean it like that. I just really want to have something that would be a constant, permanent reminder. A symbol, I don’t know…</p><p>- A token? – Oswald continued, his expression now calmer and a little sheepish. He added, more quietly. – I think I get where you’re coming from. The most obvious solution would be rings, but as you never wear any accessories and it would be noticeable, and, well, I’m not seeing us as being ready for this right now – he was talking faster, getting flustered. Jim tried to encourage him by holding closer and kissing his cheek, but it seemed he just messed him worse. Oswald suddenly rose up and went towards his vest that was on the back of the couch.</p><p>- Oswald, wait, where… – Jim reached after him, but Oswald shook his head and came back with something in his hand.</p><p>- Such things were more common hundred years ago than today, but I think you will agree that the tradition is… not senseless. So as you can see, it’s completely possible to use it even now.</p><p>Oswald was showing him the watch and chain, with golden white gleam. Before Jim could ask the question, Oswald already opened them.</p><p>Jim didn’t know what his face reflected at this moment. He was looking at his own photo in the watches. It was one of the more or less recent, he was not in his police academy uniform and his hair were longer than when he just came back from army. Jim tried to remember where this can be from, where he could come with more or less relaxed face expression, even a hint of smile. They never yet took a photo with Oswald voluntarily, as a couple. Then he remembered – it was one of Bruce’s fundraisers, and he was invited as a friend, not a man to say rousing speeches.</p><p>Oswald carried his photo in his watches. And never told him about it, like he thought it was something Jim would disapprove of or deem as silly and outdated. The real truth was, he never could have expected the gesture this romantic and elegant. It was beautiful, a little extravagant, exquisitely touching – it was so very Oswald.</p><p>- I will not cut the lock of your hair, don’t worry, I’m content with it like it is, - Oswald joked with uneven tone, clearly not happy with prolonged pause.</p><p>Jim closed the watches in his hand and kissed Oswald’s fingers, still clasped around his token.</p><p>- I don’t know what I did, in all my life, to deserve this, - Jim said, raising his gaze to meet Oswald’s – But I will try to keep up. Now, it won’t be as fancy, but I could wear a locket on the chest. It could even save my life at some point, like in old melodramas.</p><p>Oswald pushed him in the chest, reprimanding, but he was smiling.  Hopeful, alight with mirth. Jim wished he could get this image to wear close to heart, but for a while he could only commit it to memory, so seal his promise with a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>